


Bathouse

by Emerald



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-16
Updated: 2008-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald/pseuds/Emerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick and Josef engaged in a very public display of affection, set amidst Mick's first time at a Bathhouse, with Josef as his host and guide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathouse

"You bought me to a Gay Bathhouse?" Mick's expression fell incredulous, as he glanced around the room. Men in various states of undress, and compromising positions lined the walls and spread out over the floor, and pool area. Josef had told him they were going to a spa, to get his mind off his latest round of issues with Coraline. Mick hadn't quite expected this.

"Of course." Josef cocked his head and looked at Mick, lips drawn in a sarcastic smile. "What did you think I meant when I said the word spa, facials and manicures perhaps?”

"No, I just didn't expect...this." Mick watched Josef undress and wrap a small towel around his waist. He hesitated for a moment before following suit.

"Come on Mick" Josef’s tone was casual breeze, a hand gesturing for Mick to join him. "We're here now, just try to relax, and enjoy yourself, ok? It's Vamp friendly here too by the way"

They walked over to the side of the large pool in the middle of the room and sat on the edge, feet dangling in the water. Josef leaned back, a pose of affected nonchalance as he looked around the room for some decent talent to take a bite out of. Mick sat beside him, back ramrod straight and eyes darting nervously.

"Mick, relax." Josef shifted closer, whispering to him out the corner of his mouth. “You look like a straight guy who’s never been to a Bathhouse before."

"I am a straight guy who’s never been in a Bathhouse before, Josef." Mick clenched his teeth and hissed his reply.

"No. You're a Vampire who’s never been in a Bathhouse before, Mick"

Mick rolled his eyes. He'd heard this argument a hundred times before from Josef.  
 _  
"Vampires are outside the realms of human constructed notions of sexuality."_

An attractive mortal, youthful in appearance with hair of spun yellow silk, approached them then. His gaze locked on Josef, one eyebrow arched in a question of invitation. Josef smiled and nodded, pulling the towel away from his lap and revealing his erection. A soft snarl of approval elicited from Josef’s parted lips as the stranger wrapped his own lips around the head of his cock and took him into his mouth.

Mick looked over, and then quickly looked away, feeling a confused mix of embarrassment, and arousal at the sight of his best friend getting blown. Right there in front of him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Josef noticed a sudden flash of movement. A hand snaking up towards Mick’s lap, reaching for Mick’s own hardness hidden beneath the tightly wrapped towel covering his waist. Josef halted proceedings then, grabbing the strangers jaw and forcing his head upwards, away from his straining erection. He growled a low warning, and then slipped his hand into Mick’s.

"Come on.” Josef plunged into the chlorinated waters of the pool and pulled Mick with him. “I'll take you somewhere a little less confronting.”

He kicked off the side, motioning for Mick to follow. They swam to the other end of the pool, the water deeper there, and Mick leant back against the side, legs kicked out in front of him as he relaxed, and enjoyed the sensation of half floating in the warm water that surround them. He closed his eyes and began to drift off into his own thoughts.

And then Josef’s arms were around Mick’s neck, his lips pressed gently against Mick’s mouth.

Josef heard Mick’s gasp of surprise, felt the shiver of arousal that ran through Mick’s body, and he reached a hand between Mick’s legs and began to stroke and caress Mick’s cock.

"Josef." Mick’s breath hitched in his throat. "I thought you were taking me somewhere less confronting?"

"Well, isn't it less confronting for me to be doing this to you, rather than a complete stranger?"

"What exactly are you doing, Josef?" Mick’s tone was pointed, and Josef silenced him with his lips once again, tongue probing Mick’s mouth as his hand continued to stroke its way back and forth over Mick’s shaft.

"What does it feel like I'm doing Mick?" Josef broke away from the kiss, his voice salacious and inviting.

"It feels....it feels...." Mick let his head tip back, mouth falling open. "It feels good.”

"Good." Josef whispered, running the edge of his tongue along Mick's neck as his hand continued to slowly stroke Mick’s cock "Then just relax, and enjoy it."

Mick let out a sigh, and began to concentrate on the flood of pleasurable sensations washing over him. Josef's hand pumping his erection, grip firm, varying the pace from fast to slow, and then fast again; keeping him just on the brink of release but not allowing him to fall over the edge. Not yet.

"Josef." Mick’s half strangled plea came several minutes later. "For fuck sake, are you going to let me finish or not?"

"Don't worry, I'll let you come." Josef pressed his lips to Mick’s ear, whispering to him, hot and seductive. "But I want you to come inside me."

Mick tensed at the sound of Josef’s words, his shock evident.

"No, not that."

“Why not?” Josef shrugged and then drew Mick closer, challenging him with another heated whisper. “I'm already stroking your cock, Mick. What difference does it make if you fuck me? It’s just another form of pleasure.”

"It makes plenty of difference, Josef." Mick hissed, trying to break away from Josef's embrace. "It's wrong."

"Oh so fucking me is wrong, but getting jerked off by me is ok then?" Josef held tight.

"Yes, no, yes...Fuck! It's just wrong ok, society says it's wrong." Mick snapped in frustration and Josef drew him even closer, his hand still teasing its way along Mick’s length.

"Fuck? Mick?" Josef pressed his lips to Mick’s ear and whispered once more, a sly smile playing over his features. "Well yes, that is what I had in mind. And as for society, “Josef continued, the words spoken louder this time, "that is a human concept. Just like the notions of sex, and sexuality, and what is right, and what is wrong, are human constructed ideas. We're above all that you and I. We’re immortal, socially constructed human rules don't apply to us. Besides that,” Josef snorted a laugh and cocked his head, eyebrows raised, “don't tell me you haven't thought about it, I've seen the way you look at me."

Josef knew he almost had Mick then, and he made his final play.

"Four hundred years Mick,” Josef’s words were a whispered allure. "What's it really like to be with someone that ancient? So many centuries of experience, so much power.”

Josef felt the tremor of desire that ran through Mick's body, felt Mick’s nervous hesitation. And then finally Mick yielded to him.

"I wouldn't know what to do?"

"I can show you." Josef pressed his lips gently against Mick’s.

"There are people watching us."

"So, we’d better make sure we put on a good show for them." Josef laughed, a bewitching sound, and lifted Mick out of the pool. Climbing out after him, Josef took Mick by the hand and led him over to one of the threadbare, cloth covered pieces of foam lining the walls, which passed for a mattress.

They collapsed together in a tangled heap, Josef’s lips crushed against Mick’s mouth his nails raking along the flesh of Mick’s back. Josef manoeuvred Mick’s body to lie on top of his, hips undulating, grinding himself against Mick’s crotch.

Mouth pressed against mouth, tongue probing, exploring. Josef’s senses heightened; delighted by the whimpers, and moans of arousal eliciting from Mick’s parted lips.

Josef’s hand fumbled alongside the edge of their makeshift bedding, searching for what he knew he would find there. The management of these establishments always provided its clientele with complimentary bottles of lubricant, factored into the price of admission of course.

Finding what he was after; Josef hurriedly squeezed some of the contents onto his fingers and then quickly slicked Mick’s length with an application of the slippery substance.

Taking hold of Mick’s cock, Josef guided Mick towards him, pressing the head of Mick’s erection against his entrance. Legs wrapped around Mick’s waist and body opened up to him. Mick hesitated for a moment, body trembling, mixed with desire and apprehension. And then he plunged himself into Josef, penetrating him in one sudden hard movement.

Josef had been prepared for that, even so it still made him gasp in momentary shock, the slightest glimmer of pain sharpening his nerve endings.

And then momentary pain shifted to filled pleasure. Heated words whispered in Mick’s ear.

"Slowly, nice and slow, just take your time."

Mick obeyed Josef's command, keeping the pace of his movements slow and measured; snarling soft murmurs of pleasure at the feel of Josef enveloping him, hot and tight, different, and yet somehow familiar.

Josef opened eyes previously closed in rapture of sensation, and glanced around the room. A laugh that came out sounding more like a throaty growl welled up from his chest at the sight of the voyeuristic onlookers that had gathered around them.  
Josef pressed his lips against Mick’s ear then and ushered a single, urgent command.

"Faster."

Again Mick obeyed his command, quickening the pace; increasing tides of arousal washing over him. Until he lost control, and started to slam himself into Josef’s body, movements becoming increasingly erratic, muscles stretched taut, straining for release.

“Fuck me.” Josef urged Mick on. Breathing ragged, fanning hot against the side of Mick’s face, fingers gripping and hand stroking his own cock in sync with the rhythm of Mick’s thrusts.

And then Josef was falling over the edge, plummeting headlong into an abyss of pleasure, muscles tensing, and a single sharp cry of release erupting from his lips, fluid flooding over fingers clutched tight around pulsating hardness.

Seconds later Mick fell with him, semen spilling into warmth as Mick felt Josef clench around him. Fangs penetrating flesh they held tight to one another, and rode out the respective waves of orgasm that ripped through them.

"Told you human society’s idea of right and wrong when it comes to sex, are a load of crap.” Josef whisper breathed moments later, the weight of Mick’s body crushing against his chest as Mick collapsed, drawn out and satisfied, on top of him.

And Josef threw back his head and laughed. A triumphant sound that would echo in Mick’s ears.

For an eternity.


End file.
